


interlude iii: the spinner, the alloter, and the inflexible

by andthentheybow



Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Minecraft IRL, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Fates - Freeform, no beta we die like stupid block men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: “stop unravelling it,” dream hisses. “do you know what you’ve done?”tommy grins and says, “i know.”the moirai spin their tapestry of Fate. their apprentices pull on the strings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057166
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135





	interlude iii: the spinner, the alloter, and the inflexible

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc

things come in threes.

three deaths. three explosions. three presidents. three fates.

they spin their tapestry as efficiently as they can, telling the story that they already have waiting in their bones. they live and breathe destiny, the entire world hanging in their hands and in their heads and in the strings they pull together like a needle through cloth. the knot catches on the end and holds steady and that is their story, those are their roles: steady. constant. breathing, but never changing.

they are the past, the present, the future; the inflexible, the spinner, and the alloter. they are techno, wilbur, and dream, and they are the moirai, they are the fates. they have their strings and they have their grand tapestry telling the story of the entire world and they have their three apprentices.

techno is atropos, the past, the inflexible. his is everything that has already been set in stone, everything inscrutable, indestructible, everything that cannot be changed. he is the finished portion of the tapestry, the god amongst men, the king on his throne.

he likes his apprentice the most. ranboo, to him, represents memories, the good and the bad. he represents that which has already come to pass, as it was foretold by the moirai.

but memories can be changed, and that’s what ranboo believes. techno tries his best to say no: we are atropos, we are inflexible. ranboo runs his hands along the woven strings and watches as they rumble in the wind and says we are not inflexible. we can change. our past constantly influences us, but it does not define us.

wilbur is clotho, the present, the spinner. he is the one who tells the story as it goes, who sings songs louder than the seas and higher than the mountains and deeper than the ravines. he is that which is constantly occurring, a gift, driven mad by the stories that spew from his lips.

he and his apprentice get along, sometimes. tommy, to him, represents the archetypes of the story he tells, the good and the bad. he represents the hero and the villain and everything that is happening, as it was foretold by the moirai.

but sometimes we can tell our own stories, and that’s what tommy believes. wilbur tries his best to say no: we are clotho, we are the spinner, and we are the only ones to tell the story. tommy grabs on the strings and moves them around and says it is not just us telling the story. it is not just us writing the symphony. everyone has a string, and we are all capable of moving our strings on our own.

dream is lachesis, the future, the alloter. he is the god of the way things are supposed to be, the ways things will be, the inevitable. he chooses where and when all things will end, the god of the world, and destiny is his middle name.

he and his apprentice hate each other. tubbo, to him, represents the children, the hopeful, and dream is nothing if not someone who crushes hope. tubbo represents everything which dream wishes could be, but could never come to pass, as it was foretold by the moirai.

but sometimes we can change our fates, and that’s what tubbo believes. dream tries his best to say no: we are lachesis, we are the alloter, and we are the ones who say this is how it ends. tubbo rearranges fate itself and says no, i like it this way better. if you want us to have hope, then let us have hope. who’s stopping you?

techno, wilbur, and dream are the fates. ranboo, tommy, and tubbo are their apprentices. some day, they will be the ones in charge of telling the story.

and tell the story they will.

“it’ll come down to this,” dream says, lining the strings up how they’ll come to pass, how he wants them to be. wilbur prepares to sew them together. techno watches with folded arms. “you and me. the hero and the villain. and i’ll say get in the prison or i kill tubbo, and you’ll get in the prison-”

“no, i don’t think so,” tommy interrupts.

“what if we won instead?” tubbo asks with false innocence.

“that would be better, i think,” ranboo agrees.

and then they fight, the old gods and the young gods, the moirai and their apprentices. they scream at each other and tubbo sends tommy a look and tommy lunges forward and pulls at the strings and tears them all apart. only the past remains steadfast, techno watching with a chaotic grin, and wilbur cries out as the story unravels.

a long time ago, when the fates did not have apprentices, three children appeared in front of them. and the moirai looked on and said  _ who are you? _ and the children replied  _ we’re you, but we will not make the same mistakes. _

they will make new mistakes. but they will not make the same ones.

the adults of the world have failed them. if the children must take charge, then they will take charge. and it starts with Fate.

tubbo and dream fight over the future. wilbur and tommy fight over the present.

tubbo and dream fight over where it will end. wilbur and tommy fight over how to get there.

ranboo and techno, the past, remain steady. the present and the future are not their concern, but they’re the ones who influence it all.

atropos, clotho, lachesis. the inflexible, the spinner, the alloter. the past, the present, the future.

techno, wilbur, dream. ranboo, tommy, tubbo.

things come in threes. the fates are no exception.

the apprentices pull apart the strings. they choose to tell their own story.

“stop unravelling it,” dream hisses. “do you know what you’ve done?”

tommy grins and says, “i know.”

they know exactly what they’re doing. they’ve been watching wilbur and dream and techno work for longer than words can describe, and they’ve been taking notes. it’s their turn to tell the story.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/etc fuel me
> 
> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)


End file.
